Elizabeth Clark Mystery
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: When the new detective in town is taken into Hannah Swensen's inner circle of friends and family she changes everything, and her brother Ben changes things for Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

The door to the Cookie Jar swings open and the bell above rings alerting the petite dark haired woman behind the counter that she had a new customer, a tall thin yet well muscled woman with shiny, wavy auburn hair and seafoam green eyes. She seems a tad bit lost as she approaches the counter looking around at the cookie displays along with the rest of the coffee shop portion of the building taking it all in. The young looking brunette behind the counter greets her with a friendly smile, as the tall woman turns her green eyed attention on her.

" Hi what can i get for you today?" The petite woman asks.

" I am suppose to ask to speak with a Hannah Swensen, if she is in." The auburn haired beauty replies, returning the smile.

" Hannah!" The woman behind the counter calls through the swinging door on the back wall of the shop in behind the counter.

A curly redhead plump woman who looked to be about 5 or 6 years older than the customer asking to see her appeared still wearing an apron, through the swinging door regarding the petite brunette. The brunette motions Hannah toward the awaiting customer on the other side of the counter and she approaches trying to muster a smile of her own.

" Hi you must be Hannah, Im detective Elizabeth Clark. I just moved here about about two months ago with my brother Ben." Elizabeth says introducing herself. " I was sent here by my new supervisor Mike Kingston because he said that you make the best sweets!" She compliments.

" Nice to meet another of our fine law enforcement officers. Yes i am Hanna and this is my partner Lisa we run the Cookie Jar together." Hannah explains continuing with the introductions.

" It's wonderful to meet you Lisa, you must be Herbs lovely wife. Please call me Elizabeth, from what Mike has told me about you i feel like i already know you." Elizabeth reveals.

"Aww hear that Hannah Mike has been talking you up at the station!" Lisa chimes in.

" I'm sorry i don't think he has ever mentioned you. " Hannah comments courtly. " You said you were here for something sweet?" She adds quickly changing the subject and feeling a hint of jealousy over the fact that Mike was spending enough time with this modelesk woman but had neglected to mention the new detective to her.

" Yes I guess the stress of moving to a new place and starting a new job with a position of authority over a bunch of very macho men has made me a bit testy and one of the deputies commented that i needed a snickers.. So Mike sent me here for coffee and cookies as a bit of a piece offering." Elizabeth explains her cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

Lisa bursts into a fit of laughter and her hand flies up to her mouth to stifle it but she can't quell her amusement over the obviously well timed joke. " I am so sorry i don't mean to laugh but the snickers comment was just too funny!"

" Don't worry, I have to admit he was very clever, sometimes i forget I am no longer in LA and i don't have to be the hard ass, take no prisoners detective i had to be there." Elizabeth reassure her chuckling.

" Will three dozen cookies be enough?" Hannah asks getting out a blue Cookie Jar box.

" I believe that should be enough. I found this giant thermos at the station cleaned it up and wondered it we could fill it up so it was easier for me to bring back coffee too."

"Sure we can work out the cost depending on how much it holds." Lisa agrees taking the thermos into the back to measure how much liquid it holds.

A petite blonde dressed in all the latest fashions rushes into the shop and right around the counter to Hannah, she looks like she could have stepped off a runway and Elizabeth recognized her as the woman in the picture on the desk of the Winnetka County Sheriff. This must be the wife of Sheriff Bill Todd, Elizabeth thought to herself that even the pictures didn't do her justice and estimated that they must be close to the same age. Mrs. Todd points to the window before dragging the red headed woman,Hannah, over to take a look at something. Elizabeth looks on at them in silence as they stand in the window and stare out, discreetly, Andrea pointing to something that Hannah's eyes became wide when she noticed.

" Who is that hunk in the gray T shirt and black jeans leaning against the big black truck?" Mrs. Todd asks Hannah.

" The would be the new Winnetka County Fire Chef, Benjamin Clark, my brother." Elizabeth informes them feeling instantly guilty for having been eavesdropping.

"Well i think Mike needs to watch out, he has some competition for most eligible bachelor in Lake Eden. Hi, Im Andrea Todd." She greets holding out a well manicured hand.

" Your the Sheriff's wife, I am Detective Elizabeth Clark. I work for your husband and it's wonderful to finally meet you. He has said some wonderful things about you." Elizabeth takes the outstretched hand and shakes it. " He thought we would get along well."

" He said that?" Andrea probes cautiously.

" Yes, he also told me to mention that my best friend back home works for a fashion magazine and sends me loads of designer clothes and bags." Elizabeth reveals winking. " And that you are a talented real estate professional."

" I think i am beginning to like you already." Andrea says smiling genuinely.

" I hate to interrupt but everything is ready, and i think your coffee will get cold pretty fast in this old thing."

" That and since my jeep in in the shop i cannot keep Bennie waiting forever. Thank you Lisa and you too Hannah. I can't wait to try your coffee and cookies, everyone keeps telling me they are the best!" Elizabeth says paying for her cookies. "it was nice meeting you both and you too Andrea, I hope to see you all again soon." She adds leaving the Cookie Jar and meeting her brother outside, putting the stuff in the backseat and hopping in the front with him.

" Hannah, she seems nice!" Andrea decides taking a coffee mug and sitting down at one of the round tables in the coffee shop.

" I believe Hannah is worried about what Mike thinks of the new detective." Lisa explains wiping down the counter.

" Lisa!" Hannah exclaims.

" What? It's the truth, we all saw how pretty she is and she will be spending a lot of time with him considering if she is a detective she is his new partner." Lisa states sticking to her guns.

" Don't get ahead of yourself, she seems really grounded besides with a brother like that Mike probably looks pretty average to her." Andrea says patting her sisters hand.

" Your right, i shouldn't jump to conclusions before getting to know her." Hanna agrees finally, sitting down with Andrea holding her own mug of coffee.

"" If you really want to see how she is around him we could always invite them both to the dinner party mother is hosting. It would also be a nice way to make up for being so cold towards her. " Andrea devises quickly.

" That sounds like a good idea to me." Hannah nods drinking her black coffee in a large gulp.

" I will set it up and text Bill to invite her and, the new fire chef too. " Andrea decides pulling out her cellphone and typing away.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth turns her key in the lock of the bungalow she and Ben rented together on a small lot right next to a large apartment complex inside the Lake Eden city limits. That apartment building is home to her supervisor Mike Kingston, and he had actually mentioned noticing the bungalow up for rent when the Clark siblings were looking for a place. He had driven her home after a long shift of little actual detective work, mostly she had been shadowing him, learning the rules and getting a feel for the station, only the last couple hours had been completing some routine paperwork. As she opens the door to the 3 bedroom bungalow, there are a set of big chocolate brown eyes staring at her with anticipation and excitement at her arrival. A large grey Shepherd sits in the entryway, tail thumping on the floor waiting for her signal that he is free to welcome his master home. Closing the door behind herself, Elizabeth sits on the floor, putting her arms out to her furry companion and lets out a quick low whistle. He comes bounding over and tosses himself into Elizabeth's arms, his 85 pound body knocking her back as she giggles and rubs his belly. Her brother, Benjamin Clark must have heard the commotion and emerges from his bedroom rubbing his eyes and pulling on a hooded sweatshirt that had the lette across the front, which stands for Los Angeles Fire Department.

" I swear you love that dog more than life itself." Benn remarks groggily.

" I would put my life on the line for Hawk if that's what you're implying." She responds getting to her feet and padding to the back door in her sock feet after taking off her low heels. She opens the sliding patio door to the fenced in backyard, to release Hawkeye for his usual evening run and a bathroom break.

" I wasn't but that's always good to know. What are you in the mood to eat tonight?" He inquires turning on the coffee pot.

"Your not cooking tonight Bennie, but you do need to get cleaned up and dressed. We have been invited to some sort of dinner party by my boss Sheriff Bill Todd. " Elizabeth explains waiting by the door to keep an eye on Hawkeye and wait for his return.

" Hmm.. Thats was nice of him, is this some sort of romantic connection?" Ben probes watching the coffee percolate impatiently.

" Sheriff Todd is happily married and it was his wife who invited us. So dress as if you were going to a cocktail party for work. I am showering before we go." She instructs.

" Maybe i should wip something up to bring along.. I know i will bring Dad's favorite Quinoa salad. Ben decides answering his own question watching his sister let hawk back in and scurry off down the hall for a hot muscle relaxing shower.

Twenty minutes later the salad is made and Ben is just finishing buttoning up his tight dress shirt and wondering if it's time for him to get some new ones when his sister calls him from her room. He walks across the hall to find her clad in her bathrobe throwing things out of her closet furiously. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ben can't help but smirk in amusement, Elizabeth always has trouble dressing up because she doesn't realise just how pretty she is. Waiting impatiently for him to come out of his inner dialogue, his sister throws a dress at him and stands with her hands on her hips and a frown on her smooth, tanned face.

" Wardrobe problems?" He asks obviously.

" Bennie what the hell do i wear?" She pleads with her savvy older brother.

" Well that depends on the message you are trying to convey." He explains, as he usually did when she couldn't decide, picking up the dress she had thrown at him to inspect it.

" I don't know.. You always say that." She sighs in defeat.

" Are you trying for hot new detective who is strong and self confident? " He tries hoping that will work.

" I guess.." She replies.

" Well then not this one. Take that black high slit pencil skirt and pair it with that quarter length sleeve white lace top, with the decent yet low cut neckline. Oh and that pair of patent leather pumps that go well with the outfit." He instructs leaving her foot to return to his own to finish getting ready himself.

" Sometimes it is hard to believe you are not gay." She jokes from behind her bedroom door.

" It's called metrosexual and don't you insult your stylist!" Ben warns her then chuckles to himself.

Their mother had died in a work related shooting, she had been a DEA officer for the LAPD and a drug raid gone wrong had cost her, her life. Ben had been almost 6 at the time she died but Elizabeth had only been 1, and it was up to their father, Jackson Clark, surgeon extraordinaire to raise them. The siblings were close, they had been taking care of each other since their mothers death, Elizabeth moving in with Ben after his long time girlfriend left him to move home to Miami to take over her parents business. Then last year Elizabeth had been shot in the leg also in the line of duty but she had been an LAPD homicide detective, and her fiance another LAPD officer had left her high and dry. Unable to get around on her own to navigate the recovery process that came along with her wound , Ben had picked up the pieces and helped his baby sister get back on track. Once she was healed enough to go back to work her former fiance had told so many lies to make himself look better over the broken nuptials and having left her wounded, Elizabeth didn't feel able to face her former co-workers. So they had both started looking for jobs in a small town away from the big city and wound up getting offered jobs in Lake Eden Minnesota.

" Hey do you know how to get to the house in which this party is supposed to take place?" He wonders out loud as she watches Elizabeth fills Hawkeye's food and water dishes before getting him a healthy alternative to rawhide bone to chew.

" My supervisor, the one who lives in the apartment complex, Mike Kingston, who was also invited said we could follow him. I think he has a thing going with the cookie lady, who is also the sister in law to the Sheriff." Elizabeth divulges.

" Keeping it in the family." Ben comments closing the lid over his container of salad.

"I guess so. Hey don't you think Quinoa is a bit um.. fancy for around here?" She inquires cautiously.

" No! It might do them some good to have something so healthy in their diet." Ben replies defending his side dish.

" Your the best!" She exclaims laughing as a knock comes at the door. " Be good." Elizabeth tells Hawk who lays down on the couch with his bone staring at her conveying her approval.

Elizabeth and Ben greet Mike Kingston at their door, and he and Ben introduce themselves in the doorway, Ben not allowing him inside, Elizabeth grabbing her coat and purse and following them out the door. Ben locks the condo door as they walk to his Big black Dodge Ram parked next to Elizabeth's normally empty space that has now been taken up by Mike's yellow hummer. Both vehicles leave the lot and head for the house of Delores Swensen, Hannah and Andrea's mother, for the party. Elizabeth pulls down the sunvisor to fix her hair in the mirror and to make sure that her makeup hasn't smudged, her self esteem had taken a bit hit since being dumped a meer two months before her wedding. Ben glances over at his sister and wonders what it will take to get her back to her own confident, and stubborn self again.

" That hard part and blown out curls looks good on you." He comments trying to pay her a compliment while making sure to stay behind the hummer.

" Thanks Bennie.. " She says flipping the sun visor back up and taking in the scenery as they drive.

A few minutes later the yellow hummers signal blinker comes on. " Looks like we are here. Ready to mingle?" He chides parking his giant truck before going around and helping her out of the truck.

Mike rings the doorbell as the three of them wait on the small front step of a large farmhouse style family home. An older blonde woman, who looks very good for her age opens the door and ushers them inside with a deep red lipstick smile. She takes their coats and disappears briefly before returning empty handed and then leading the way into the company living room. The woman introduces herself on the short walk as being Delores Swensen the matriarch of the Swensen family. She gladly takes Ben's salad to the table declaring it a must try when he reveals the name and its contents. Bill walks up to meet Mike and the Clark siblings before turning to the rest of the room to make the introductions.

"Everyone i would like you to meet my newest Detective Elizabeth Clark as well as the new Winnetka County Fire Chef Benjamin Clark.." Bill introduces.

" Oh how delightful! A new lovely and successful couple! " Delores says clapping , stopping quickly when she notices that Elizabeth has turned a nice shade of candy apple red.

Mike swoops in to Elizabeth's aid, Hannah notices. " Well actually Ben here is Elizabeth's older brother."

" My apologies dears! I guess i just couldn't imagine a man as handsome as this being single." Delores flatters trying to save face.

This gave Delores the opportunity to pull Ben aside and have a private conversation, giving Andrea the opportunity to swoop in and take Elizabeth's hand leading her to the other side of the room. Elizabeth immediately remembers the bag that is hanging from her wrist and holds it out for Andrea to take and waits as she opens it. Andrea's mouth drops open as she looks up from the open shopping style back to the new acquaintance in pure shock. She slowly pulls the pale blue designer purse out of the plastic bag and looks it over in disbelief and admiration for her husbands newest employee.

" This is a real Michael Kors purse! I cannot take this!" Andrea exclaims staring at it intently really wanting to keep it.

" You would be doing me a favor, my friend Sheyenne, who i mentioned earlier sends them to me all the time, I have a closet full. Please take it." Elizabeth tells her, only stretching the truth slightly since she did have a bunch of them but not a whole closet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in heaven!" Andrea agrees giving her a hug, something the Swensen woman rarely did.

" Bill notices the exchange and glances at the bag approvingly. " You just made a friend for life." He jokes.

"" Oh you bet she did." She says poking his shoulder sternly. " Would you please take this and hid it somewhere mother won't snag it.I am going to introduce Elizabeth to everyone personally."

The short blonde took Elizabeth over to an older woman who is not as overtly young looking as Delores but still pretty in a more demure way. " This is Carrie Rhodes, she is mothers business partner they own Granny's Attic by the Cookie Jar."

" Nice to meet you Mrs. Rhodes, by the way that dress is simply lovely on you." Elizabeth compliments greeting her.

" Oh why thank you, and please call me Carrie, Mrs. Rhodes is much too formal. " Carrie replies.

Andrea leads her over to the next person or in this case the next couple and Elizabeth is relieved to see a familiar face in the crowd. " I'm sure you've met Lonnie Murphy and this is his girlfriend and my younger sister Michelle."

"Yes Lonnie and i have met at the station. Its very nice to meet you Michelle."

"Mommy what about me?" A small girl with perfect blonde curls asks tugging at Andrea's arm.

"This is my and Bill's daughter Tracey, she seems to have forgotten her manners." Andrea introduces quickly and Elizabeth bends at the knee,crouching as ladylike as possible to be at Tracey's level.

" Well hello there Tracey, Im Elizabeth, its very nice to meet you."

" Your daddy's new detective right?"

" Right."

" Your very pretty. I heard daddy tell mommy when i was suppose to be watching my show that you were shot." Tracey states matter of factly.

" Your daddy was right i was shot but i am much better now." Elizabeth explains with a smile. " Hey do you like dogs?" She inquires changing the subject.

" Oh yes! Daddy and i want one but mommy says a puppy would be too much work right now." Tracey explains.

Elizabeth pulls out her phone and clicks a couple of buttons to produce a picture of Hawkeye and shows it to Tracey. " Well this is my boy, Hawkeye and he loves kids. You are welcome to come over and play with him anytime you want, alright?"

" That would be so wonderful!" The young girl exclaims. " Can i tell you a secret?" She decides looking at her mother as if telling her to avert her ears.

" Of course." Elizabeth agrees.

Tracey leans in close and whispers into Elizabeth's ear," I heard mommy and aunt Hannah say that your brother is a hunk! And that Aunt Hannah is worried about you and uncle Mike."

"Thanks for telling me, your secret is safe with me." Elizabeth confirms standing up straight and returning to Andrea as they watch Tracey run over to her grandmother.

" What did she tell you?" Andrea probes worriedly.

" I can't betray a confidence, but it was nothing bad." Elizabeth says quietly winking at Tracey.

Elizabeth walks away from Andrea leaving her wondering what exactly her daughter had told an almost perfect stranger. Elizabeth wondered to herself if Hannah being worried about a possible relationship between her and Mike had caused the bakery owner to be so cold towards her earlier that day. Ben is over by the fireplace talking to a man that Elizabeth has not been introduced to yet and she approaches the two of them a bit cautiously. Delores stops her before she makes it all the way and hands her a glass of red wine to sip on before dinner before walking off again. Ben notices her and waves her over, smiling and it causes one to form on her own face as she makes it the rest of the way across the room to him and the other man without incident.

"Hey Lizzie, this is Dr. Norman Rhodes and we were just discussing photograph, he took that black and white photo over there." Ben says his smile never faltering.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Rhodes. I believe i just met your mother?" Elizabeth inquires glancing at the photograph that Ben had pointed out.

" Please call me Norman. Yes that was my mother." He says extending a hand and she shakes it .

"" Would you two excuse me, i have to see a Baker about some cookies?" Ben declares and walks off towards Hannah who is standing with her youngest sister Michelle.

" Well he certainly knows how to make an exit." Norman comments. " So how are you liking Lake Eden?" He adds trying not to allow an awkward silence to set in.

" So far so good, but it is definitely not LA. Although that was what we were wanting." Elizabeth tells him.

" I understand, I moved back here a couple of years ago from Seattle and it was a major adjustment. If you need any help navigating this small town, feel free to give me a call, I'm the only dentist in town." Norman offers.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for offering." She agrees looking up at him and making eye contact for the first time.

Norman is tall, well built, even though he seems to be trying to camouflage it under her suit and he has dirty blonde hair that he keeps combed back. He looks to be roughly in his mid thirties making him close to a decade older than she is, which as she thinks about it now doesn't really bother her much. As she looks into his brilliant blue eyes she can't help but find him quite attractive, even though Ben may not approve. Elizabeth is jogged from her inner dialogue and appraisal of Dr. Rhodes by a sharp pain in her thigh. It surprises her so much that she winces before even having a chance to keep her expressions under control. Norman who just so happened to be glancing over at her at just the right moment to catches her pained expression.

" You seem like your in pain.. Are you alright?" He asks quietly.

" Well.. yes and no.." She says cautiously looking over at Ben whos is much too preoccupied in his conversation with Hannah to notice Elizabeth's pleading look.

" Is it something I can help you with?" Norman inquires showing genuine concern for the woman he met maybe 5 minutes before.

"Maybe.. Is there somewhere at least semi privately that i can sit?" Elizabeth asks just as another stab of pain shoots through her thigh causing her to bite her lip and hold her breath for a second.

" Yes, do you need me to help you?" Norman wonders looking her over trying to decipher the problem.

"Its.. Its my leg.. I don't want anyone to make a big deal.. and i need to do a few stretches." She explains but he holds up a hand to stop her from continuing.

Norman Rhodes looks around the room quickly and then instructs her to put her arm around him under his suit jacket and lean into him. Elizabeth pauses examining his expression and realising that he is trying to help her plain and simple, he must be a really nice guy. He tells her to put as much weight on him as needed to get off her leg, which meant she was basically using him like a crutch. Then Norman proceeds to tell her a story about a hockey game that he coached where the team had been playing pranks on each other the entire time. Elizabeth understands this as him trying to make it seem as if they were engrossed in a conversation and she plays along as he discreetly escorts her into the den. Norman helps her into a rocking chair before taking a seat in the overstuffed green love seat beside it. After setting down her still full wine glass, Elizabeth braces herself as another stab of pain comes from her bending her leg to pull off her patent leather heels. The she stands, puts her right leg on the chair and bends the other knee to put pressure on the right leg, and thigh muscles. Norman trying to to stare glances around the cozy room and sips his wine, he wonders to himself if he should ask what exactly is the matter with her leg and decides it couldn't hurt.

" I hate to pry but i have to ask what happened to your leg."

" I got shot after being blindsided by a murderer." She divulges as she continues the stretching.

" Well i certainly hope that you caught him." Norman remarks watching her grimace as she stretches a little harder and the pain increases.

" Damn right i caught him! I put a bullet in his chest and he bled out while i was calling for backup. I am just lucky that he was a terrible shot and missed any major arteries. " She says proudly sitting down to massage the muscles, then she notices Norman's face grow pale and she instantly regrets being so crude. " Im sorry.. That wasn't very ladylike.." She adds.

" Don't be, I asked the question and you provided me with a candid answer. What caused your um.." He trails off searching for the right word.

" the pain is from muscle spasms and tightening.. A bullet makes a mess of your muscles.. It was my lovely stiletto heels, not use to wearing them." She admits with a sigh as she picks up the shoes in question and returns them to her feet.

" I guess it's true what they say."

" What is that?" She responds inquisitively.

" That stilettos are murder." Norman replies smirking at his own attempt at a joke but to his surprise Elizabeth starts laughing heartily.

Elizabeth regains her composure and picks up her glass of wine that had been previously discarded on a small end table that also holds a Tiffany lamp, she takes a takes a large gulp. She can't help but wonder to herself why is this man, Dr. Norman Rhodes to be exact is being so nice to her, since she was after all a perfect stranger.

" You are a real gentleman aren't you." She asks glancing over at him before taking a sip of her wine.

" So i have been told, it's how i was raised." He remarks.

"Huh I thought those only existed in fairy tales and movies." She retorts smiling sweetly as she thinks of a few movie characters she wishes were real men.

Norman doesn't get a chance to respond because Ben enters the room seeming worried, making a bee line for his sister. He notices she is massaging her still healing right leg with on hand and realises something is wrong. He perches on the arm of the love seat positioning himself she notices directly between her and Norman protectively.

" Is it the muscles again?" He asks worry clouding his voice.

" Yes but thanks to Dr. Rhodes here I am much better." She explains smiling in Norman's direction.

Ben leans in to whisper," You know he is a dentist right? if he said he was a real doctor and tried to examine you I'll kill him."

Elizabeth regards the anxious expression on Norman Rhodes's face and then the look of concern plastered on her brothers before bursting into laughter for the second time in 5 minutes. They exchange their own confused looks as they wait for Elizabeth to stop giggling and take another gulp of wine. Once she is calm, Elizabeth reassures Ben he has nothing to worry about and sends him with her heels out to his truck to retrieve her flats from the backseat. With better footwear for Elizabeth the three rejoin the rest of the group in the living room just in time to be invited to sit down for the meal. Which everyone around the table enjoys thoroughly and agrees was magnificent, Ben even receiving multiple compliments on his exotic salad as everyone at least tried it.

After helping clean up the table, Her supervisor and partner Mike pulls her aside to remind her of a change in their work schedule for the next day. The two of them would be doing an evening shift patrol and it would give her a chance to get a better sense of the areas they needed to keep an eye on and he would get to officially show her around at the same time. Before he heads back over to chat with Hannah, Mike stops to make sure Ben is able to find his way home without help. Ben agrees and they both say their goodbyes before Ben escorts his sister out and into his big black truck before starting on the road back to their Bungalow.


	3. Chapter 3

"I got a date with the cute redhead, Hannah for saturday night." Ben declares proudly, waiting for his younger siblings judgement on his choice of dates.

" Good for you, I didn't think she would turn you down. You do have some competition though, remember she is also dating my supervisor, what I have heard though about her, you two have a lot in common." Elizabeth says approvingly as she watches out her window.

" Now you just have to find yourself a man so we can both get off the couch on Saturdays nights and no longer need to watch all of those made for TV movies." Ben jokes glancing over in hopes of finding a smile on her face that never comes.

" I am just fine without a man, I don't need one just to have something to do.. " She states in a tone that tells Ben she no longer wanted to discuss this topic of conversation.

Elizabeth thinks to herself on the drive back to their shared bungalow about her brother, who is 5 years older then she is. His hair is the same shade of auburn kept just long enough so that if he chooses he can use some gel to spike it up or smooth it back as he had done tonight. He is very tall, 6 foot 7 and he weighed around 275 pounds, but he is all muscle, constantly working out and eating well. His eyes ware hazel just like their father's, and she has heard a number of women on many occasions say that staring into his eyes made them want to throw themselves at him. Even though he has always had woman chasing him, Ben is very picky about who he actually goes on dates with, as she thinks back Elizabeth can remember maybe 6 woman who made it past one or two dates.

After they make it home Ben changes into sweats and Elizabeth into some PJ's then takes Hawk outside. She throws his favorite ball a few times promising him a good jog in the morning before they return to find Ben on the couch flipping through the channels on the 50 inch flat screen tv, two steaming mugs of coffee on the coffee table and a chicken jerky slice awaying Hawkeye. Ben is sitting lazily his legs dangling over one arm of their deep red couch, they had chosen the colour when thinking of their pup, beige had been out and so had black and navy. Elizabeth plops down next to her brother taking the coffee and rewarding Hawkeye with his treat before turning to her brother thoughtfully.

" You had a good time at the party?" She asks sipping her coffee and taking in the aroma of steam at the same time.

" I did. They all seem like very nice people. That Hannah seems like a firecracker." Ben replies glancing over at her. " How about you? You spent some alone time with the dentist."

" It was alright. I invited Andrea and Tracey here on my next day off for coffee and a playdate with Hawkeye. Dr. Rhodes was very nice but i don't think he was interested at all. " Elizabeth informs her brother as her phone dings from the pocket of the sweater she'd had on outside.

" Good a girlfriend for you at least, Shey will be pleased. Who is texting you at this hour?" Ben probes noticing its almost 10:30pm.

" Um he says his name is Lance and he works with you. Says he sees me on my jog every morning when he is on his and wants to know if I'd like like to run with him tomorrow." She reveals a little blush in her cheeks, looking at Ben waiting for his take on this Lance.

" That must be Lane Crane, he is my second in command at the firehouse. He is a hard worker and a bit of a looker. I don't know him too well yet but as long as you take Hawk the mighty police dog I would say yes to a run." Ben decides nodding and yawning.

" Alright." She agrees replying quickly and telling him she would meet him in the parking lot at of the apartment complex at 8am. " you work early tomorrow?" "

" I'm going in for 10 so i can stay later to get a few things done." Ben explains getting to his feet and stretching, when he did he could almost touch the ceiling in almost every room in their bungalow.

" Good night Lizzie."

" Good night Bennie, see you tomorrow night sometime." She replies waving as he heads down to his bedroom.

Elizabeth sleeps until about 7, gets up dresses in one of her lycra tops and capri sets, this one is a deep grey with red stripes on the legs, then she grabs her favorite zip up hoodie pulling it on. She goes out into the kitchen quietly brewing a cup of coffee in Ben's fancy coffee maker and stands in the doorway of the backyard watching hawkeye while she drinks it. Elizabeth brushes her hair up into a high ponytail,that flows down her back in waves, she thinks for a minute about putting on makeup but then decides against it since she's never woren makeup to run before. She slides on Hawk's harness and leash, clipping the leash around her waist, he is always so good she doesn't need to hold the leash when they run. Then she heads out of the bungalow, locking it and down the path to the apartment complex to meet this Lance for their run.

They talk a bit as they run and Elizabeth thinks that he has a pretty good sense of humor along with all his other apparent assets. He is tall, a little shorter than Ben, maybe 6'4, he has buzzed short sandy brown hair, his eyes a deep shade of blue she's never seen before and muscles all over. She can't help watching them ripple beneath his under armor shirt as he runs, when he tells her that he had been on his high school football team, there is no doubt in her mind he'd told her the truth. He even takes a moment when they'd stop for traffic to lean over and give an apprehensive Hawkeye some attention, he even likes dogs she swoons internally of course. They agree to make jogging together a regular thing, stating that jogging with someone makes the time go by much faster, and the jog more pleasant that just a work out. When they part ways he flashes a smile revealing nice white teeth, waves and heads back towards the apartment complex.

Elizabeth returns to her own place, makes something to eat and replenishes Hawkeye's food dish, then sits down to eat her bacon and eggs and sip some coffee. After her meal she heads straight for the shower, noticing Ben's bedroom door open and that he has already gone to work. So she turns on some music from her phone to cut through the silence in the bungalow and proceeds to get cleaned up for work. She is dressed in in some tight black slacks, and a loose fitting Violet blouse under her black tailored blazer, topping it off with her low wedge heeled leather boots. Once she is ready, Elizabeth realises she still has time to kill before her shift, so she pulls out the vacuum and sucks up what seems like an entire dog throughout the bungalow. After that has been accomplished she does the dishes, takes out the trash and tidies up the counter and coffee table. Then it is finally time to meet Det. Mike Kingston at the police cruiser in the apartment complex parking lot to go to work.

Elizabeth is leaning against the cruiser replying to a text from Lance when she notices Mike Kingston strolling down the sidewalk towards her. He is tall, but no where near Ben, or Lance, she considered him as such because he made her 5'6 height feet dainty. His hair is dark tousled but well kept, and his eyes a striking, almost sharp blue and he too looked like he worked out quite a bit but maybe not to the body builder extremes the two firemen did. She could easily see why up until now he had been dubbed Lake Eden's Most handsome and eligible bachelor, she had to quickly remind herself that he was also her supervisor.

" Hey, are you ready for the Kingston guided tour of Lake Eden and Eden Lake?" He asks motioning for her to get into the passenger seat of the cruiser, he had just unlocked with the button on the key fob in his hand.

" As i'll ever be." She replies getting in as instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a knock at the bungalow door at 11:00 am on wednesday morning, Andrea and Tracey are there to visit with Elizabeth and Hawkeye before her shift at 3pm. Elizabeth opens the door and steps back as they enter and shows them into the living room where Hawkeye is sitting, tail wagging at the sight of a small human to play with. Elizabeth brings in two cups of coffee setting them on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen for the apple juice and cookies, which she picked up from the Cookie Jar the day before. Andrea thanks her for the coffee and tells her where Hannah had explained the recipe for the chocolate Highlander cookie bars had come from. Tracey is petting the dog excitedly and telling him stories about her grandparents dog before looking up at the two adults.

" Does Hawkeye play with balls?" she asks suddenly.

" You bet he does. He even has a favorite, you can take it and go out into the backyard and toss it for him if you'd like. We can see you perfectly out the sliding glass door from here." Elizabeth informs the young girl, getting up to retrieve the ball from its hiding place in a cabinet of the tv stand.

" Thank you." Tracey calls already running out the glass door Hawkeye right on her heels.

" Tracey has been talking non stop about seeing you and the dog since i told her we were coming. So tell me about your jogging partner." Andrea probes sipping her coffee and taking a bite of the highlander bar in her hand.

" How'd you know about him?" Elizabeth inquires a bit surprised.

" I drove by you two running yesterday morning. So who is he?" Andrea repeats.

" He is a fireman under Ben, his name is Lance Crane. He seems nice enough and he is at least interested enough to want to get to know me."

" Oh a fireman, that's almost exciting as a detective. Well maybe not to you since you are one." Andrea says smirking.

" I've dated and was engaged to some fellow officers and trust me they are not all like your Bill, I'd take someone with a more mundane career in a heartbeat. " Elizabeth admits.

" Yes Bill is definitely one of a kind." Andrea states her smile growing as she bites into a second Highlander Bar. " Bill says your doing a great job at the station, even helping out some of the deputies." Andrea adds changing the subject sensing some discomfort from Elizabeth.

" Yes, it's great, so much less predatory and territorial then LA, i feel like I am just one of the guys, like an equal. " Elizabeth divulges sipping her own coffee and glancing out at Tracey and Hawk in the yard playing.

" It's so frustrating to know woman still have it so hard in certain jobs, but from what Bill and Mike have said you you can hold your own with any one of them." Andrea compliments.

" Having a black belt in karate does help." Elizabeth says truthfully.

" Wow i would not want to make you mad!" Andrea giggles.

The rest of her week consists of jogging with Lance in the morning before they both head to work, cleaning up and then evening patrol with her lady's man partner Mike Kingston. At least that is what everyone keeps informing her he is, Elizabeth is getting the impression the gossip mill runs rampant in this small town. Lance is nice, he always makes her feel important and ignores his phone completely on their runs unless he hears Ben, his boss and her brothers ringtone, which only happened once to remind him of a staff meeting. They understand each other on another level, which is injury, he had broken his leg in two places in a football game in high school and that had been the end of his dream at a football scholarship and she of course with her bullet wound. He tells her that her wound is much cooler and honorable then his own and he thinks that she was one brave lady. Friday morning before their usual parting of him scratching Hawkeye behind the ears and waving to her he does something completely different. He is closer than usual to her and they lock eyes,then he swiftly pulls her in for a kiss, and not one you'd give your sister. He's also invits her up to his apartment but as much as she wants to she decides against it, since his eyes are hungry and they haven't even had an official date.

That day at work she had asks a couple of the secretaries about him and is immediately glad she had done nothing more then allow him to kiss her. Turns out Lance is a real Don Juan love em and leave em type and the secretaries warn her that he is very good at making women believe they were all he ever needs. A little upset Elizabeth sends her brother a text at work telling him what she had learned, to which he replies that he would have a little chat with him for her. She and Mike are in the office filing and completing reports on a burglary they thwarted on a couple of college dropouts looking for stuff to pawn. By the time her shift ends Elizabeth is ready for a cold beer, slow cooked ribs and the french onion mashed potatoes Ben has promised to make for supper that night. Mike is driving her home since they drive to work together almost every day when he doesn't have plans afterwards.

" I don't know if you have plans for supper but Ben is making slow cooked ribs and homemade french onion mashed potatoes if you would like to stop in. " Elizabeth offers as he drives.

" I actually don't have plans and i never pass up a good meal. " Mike agrees, " I'll come over after my workout and a shower of course." He chuckles.

" That sounds good to me, I'll let him know your coming and he will have a cold beer waiting for you." She says, as they pull up into the parking lot where he always lets her out.

" See you later tonight."


End file.
